


【Colezra衍生】Burning Desire

by selina1989



Category: Daredevil (2003), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: Incubus夢魔！靶眼/大學生！Kevin





	

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：Incubus夢魔能力私設，輕微Kevin反攻，夢境play，透明電梯play，Dirty Talk，強迫式性愛，自瀆，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

**Incubus** **夢魔！靶眼/** **大學生！Kevin**

 

這少年可真辣，靶眼活了幾百年了第一次看到如此火辣的美人兒，想想他一個英挺俊俏的Incubus，從有記憶以來，什麼人沒上過，但那少年眼兒一勾，可是讓靶眼像哈巴狗見骨頭一樣跟了上去，看看那翹挺挺的屁股，操起來肯定帶勁了，喔，像那樣的極品絕對不能用一般的方式搭訕追求的，靶眼突然想起自己還是個Incubus，從不幹什麼正經事，就專搞別人夢境，於是他做了個決定，他要先進入那個少年的夢境裡，變著各種花樣讓少年欲仙欲死，拜倒在他的大屌之下，接著他就可以光明正大的占有這個男孩，靶眼覺得他可真佩服他自己，居然可以想到這樣高明的花招。

 

Kevin不知道這是第幾天了，每天晚上場景不同的夢，到了最後都會演變成一些不三不四的內容，接著就會出現一個大光頭，光禿禿的腦門上還有個蠢到爆炸的箭靶，接著那個男人就會撲倒他，在夢中換著方式操他，當Kevin達到高潮的那一刻，他就醒了，不是產生遺精的那種高潮，反而比較像是男性的乾高潮，Kevin可以感覺到自己後方的隱密部位仍持續著餘韻的陣陣收縮，這些詭異的夢可讓他心浮氣躁，憑什麼他總是被壓？好歹他也是壓人的那一個，而且這樣的夢也讓他感到非常疲倦，所以他這陣子總是頂著黑眼圈上學，要不然就是因為睡回籠覺而翹課。

 

媽的，又來了，不過這次可真是新奇，場景居然還是在透明的電梯裡，那腦門上長個靶的智障還算是有創意，Kevin冷笑了一下，果然是個有暴露癖的人，看那傢伙每次現身的衣著就可以知道，奇怪的嘻哈風混搭龐克造型，年紀都多大了還穿的跟個屁孩似的，Kevin發誓，如果有機會，他一定要在那男人的腦子上射個兩箭洩憤。

 

“喜歡嗎？下面可是人來人往的街道喔。”果然，那個男人又出現了。

“去你媽的，沒事就滾。”不過是在夢中，怕什麼？

“哦？是嗎？以為在夢境裡啊？他們還是會抬頭看看你的，Kevin，想想看，我就這樣讓電梯停著，然後在人群面前操你，很爽，對吧？”原本上升的電梯真的停了下來。

“你真他媽的神經病，如果我現在就醒了，你也玩不了。”Kevin顯然不把這種威脅當一回事。

“是啊，你說的沒錯，但問題來了，你，現在能從夢中清醒嗎？”男人摸了摸腦門上的靶印，得意的對少年笑了笑。

“沒辦法啊，那就只能乖乖被我操了。”光頭男笑的更猖狂了。

“憑什麼我在下面？老子想上你難道不行？”Kevin現在非常不開心，老大不爽的情緒全寫在臉上。

“因為靶眼我第一次看到你時就想操你那肥美的小屁股，想上我？憑你這小嫩娃？不.可.能！”男人還對Kevin勾了勾手指，挑釁冷眼看著他的少年。

 

Kevin當然嚥不下這口氣，沖著男人可恨的臉就是一拳，但被靶眼給躲過了，用力過猛使的Kevin整個身體往前傾，直撲到男人懷裡，雙手被反剪到身後，困在玻璃帷幕和男人身體之間。

 

“喔~寶貝，你在床上就已經夠騷了，沒想到還這麼主動啊？”

 

Kevin掙扎但沒奏效，眼下的狀況是他在夢裡絕對打不過這個男人，只能任憑擺佈，但是Kevin絕對不會乖乖就範的，總得要給那大光頭一點顏色瞧瞧不是嗎？趁男人專注用單手解開他的扣子時，少年出奇不意的抬腳想用膝蓋重擊那光頭的襠部，但他卻發現自己怎麼也使不出力來。

 

“小野貓，你就這麼喜歡跟爸爸玩？”這次靶眼的手直攻少年的下身，粗魯的揉弄脆弱的部位，”其實你也喜歡吧？被這樣粗暴的對待不是也硬了？”

 

Kevin咬牙切齒的瞪著嘴碎的男人，直接往他臉上吐了口口水，稍稍的報復讓Kevin嘴角的弧度微微上揚，不甘示弱的看著光頭男，靶眼也不多說什麼，直接讓少年的衣服全數消失，抬起Kevin的一條腿，強行將兩根手指插入緊緻的後穴中，因為這是夢境，因此就算在現實中理應是痛苦的事，在此處也沒多大的痛感，反倒是男人準確的按壓少年的前列腺，快感一波波的侵襲Kevin的意志，他只能咬著下唇防止自己的呻吟外溢，不讓男人稱心如意，但這樣的讓男人更加惡意的加了第三根手指一起攪和，Kevin只好別過臉不像男人表現出脆弱。

 

“看到了嗎？下面的人都看到了你饑渴的小穴吃著我的手指，很興奮吧，嗯？爽不爽啊？”Kevin也看到下面走動的人群逐漸聚集，群眾的目光都聚集在他們這裡，就算知道在夢裡，但在公開場合進行媾和之事還是讓Kevin隱隱感到羞恥。

“不如讓你表演給大家看吧，讓他們看看你是怎麼被我操到高潮的，還有你那張露出淫蕩表情的臉是多麼享受我的大屌進入你的身體裡。”說著靶眼讓全身赤裸的Kevin轉了個身，已經滲出前液的分身貼著冰涼的玻璃讓少年倒抽一口涼氣。

 

靶眼沒給少年多少喘息的空間，陰莖就直接對著還未閉合的菊穴插了進去，粗壯的陽具長驅直入插到底，齊根沒入少年白嫩的屁股內，下方的囊袋拍打著臀肉發出”啪”的聲響，兩人的肉體緊緊貼合在一塊，Kevin可以感覺到男人的胸膛貼著自己微微出汗的背部，那種黏膩的親密感讓他覺得噁心，但身體被壓制的他又無力反抗，只能任由男人一手箝制著他的雙臂，另一手掐著他的後頸，開始進行第一輪的侵犯。

 

通常這個光頭死變態總喜歡讓他吊著不上不下的，明明就快高潮了，但又硬是耍各種手段把他的感官扯回來，就像現在，先是對著敏感點大力的撞，頂到Kevin都快失神了，又停了下來只對著前列腺有一下沒一下的磨蹭，這樣要到不到的可讓Kevin更加憤恨，明明該是佈滿情慾的臉，卻帶了一絲陰冷，靶眼從光潔的玻璃反射中看到了少年的表情，一個用力把少年的臉重重的壓在玻璃上。

 

“仔細看，你現在的樣子大家可是一覽無遺啊，爸爸操的你這麼爽，你該給爸爸笑一個不是嗎？”原本掐著後頸的手直接捏著Kevin的下巴，大姆指貼著少年的嘴唇強迫他揚起嘴角，”真是個乖孩子。”靶眼說著還惡意了頂了頂胯，看著Kevin笑的猥瑣，而Kevin內心僅存的羞恥感還是讓他收緊了後穴的環狀肌肉。

“噢~你果然很欠操，把爸爸夾得這麼緊，你果然很喜歡被人幹。”靶眼繼續對著Kevin說下流話。

“你他媽的智障…喔啊！你……”Kevin想逞口舌之快，但接著又被男人壓著繼續操。

 

不同於以往都是男人射了他一屁股的精液才讓他高潮，這次的性愛男人沒有太為難他，但是對著前列腺猛烈撞擊還是讓Kevin吃不消，幾乎爽到讓他翻白眼，累加的快感讓Kevin想快點達到極樂，不自覺得往後迎合男人的節奏，順著男人的頂弄讓自己的前端摩擦微涼的玻璃，在男人一個深入的撞擊下，Kevin的精液全數濺到了電梯的玻璃上，但男人似乎還不罷休，繼續用手撸動著Kevin半軟的前端，處於不應期的陰莖被刺激的又痛又爽，男人的抽差也沒有停止，仍是繼續大開大合的操幹，當男人射精時，滾燙的精液刺激敏感的腸壁，Kevin覺得自己的前端又滲出了液體，但更加的稀薄，他這才意識到自己失禁了，淅瀝瀝的尿液沿著雙腿滑落，Kevin看了看電梯外人群吃驚的表情，又看了看男人得意的臉，他在失去意識前只聽見了一句話”我們會再見面的”，接著Kevin就醒了。

 

Fuck！這是Kevin醒來後的第一個想法，他居然夢遺了？看到一片濕溽的下身，Kevin真想往那大光頭腦門上再多補兩箭，把沾到精液的被單和衣物全洗了之後，Kevin果斷的決定翹掉一整天的課出外遊蕩，反正他早就和他老媽決裂了，誰也管不了他，學校那些糟老頭的話也不中聽，乾脆不聽也罷，他現在只想把夢裡的窩囊氣發洩出來，得找些遊走在法律邊緣的惡作劇來洩憤。

 

顯然虐待流浪漢是個有趣的遊戲，反正那些社會米蟲也不會有人在意，多一個少一個又怎樣？Kevin把他心愛的弓箭一並帶著出門，晃了一個下午後決定先到廉價酒吧去觀察看看，等夜深了在找幾個倒楣鬼來玩玩，他帶著還算愉快的心情盤算自己的計畫，點了瓶味道不怎麼樣的啤酒做在吧檯的角落審視人群，他喜歡這樣，當個旁觀者看看這些醜惡的人，偶爾想想自己那同樣噁心的母親，喔，天啊！角落那對男女看起來真嚇人，那女的大概年過五十還濃妝豔抹倒貼小男孩？要不要臉啊？還有吧檯另一邊的壯漢，你那一副恐同的模樣其實內心想被別人操吧？這些帶著面具的人一個個都腐爛透了，乾脆全死光算了。

 

Kevin一邊挑著今晚下手的對像時，門口進來了一個男人，Kevin用眼尾瞄了一下這個裝扮怪異的男人，越看越覺得眼熟，接著一股怒氣湧上心頭，媽的，就是那個老是在夢裡強姦他的那個男人！就算帶帽子遮掩著那顆大光頭，Kevin還是記得那張他媽中二的臉，才不管在清醒時這男人跟他有沒有仇，他無論如何都要給那男人一點眼色瞧瞧，Kevin決定了，他要讓這男人嚐嚐生不如死的滋味，這個想法可讓他笑得燦爛，但第一步他得要心讓這男人心甘情願上勾才行……

 

“一個人嗎？”Kevin踩著如貓的步伐悄悄溜到男人身邊。

“你很無聊嗎？小妖精？”靶眼看著和自己差不多的男孩，手不安分伸到少年背後，在圓潤的屁股上捏了一把，觸感果然比夢中要好的多了。

“我想找點樂子，你要陪我玩嗎？”Kevin忍著心中的厭惡，讓男人貼著自己。

“你想怎麼玩，我的小寶貝？爸爸帶你去好玩的地方。”靶眼一邊說著一邊摟著Kevin把人帶出酒吧。

 

Kevin領著靶眼來到他計畫好的地方，廢棄的大樓並不引人注意，就算這男人再怎麼慘叫也不會有人理，他告訴那男人他想玩捉迷藏，如果男人抓到他，就任憑男人為所遇為，但男人不知道的是，Kevin躲起來是為了將手中的弓組裝好，並取出了事先藏好的箭，等到男人進入他的射程範圍內，他肯定要給那蠢腦袋射上幾箭。

 

“喔~我的小野貓，你在哪裡？”靶眼帶著痞子一樣的笑走到了Kevin所在的房間，”咻”的一枝箭就這樣擦著臉頰而過。

“你來啦，廢物。”Kevin再次拉弓準備補上第二箭。

“呵，寶貝，你肯定沒搞清楚我是誰，我可是靶眼。”男人一邊說，一邊脫下帽子用手摩娑著腦門上那個箭靶的圖樣，”I never miss.”再順勢鞠了個恭。

“我他嗎才不管你是什麼，就算是屁眼老子也照射不誤。”Kevin在靶眼說話時射出第二箭，正中靶心。

“呵呵呵，你覺得這樣就傷的了我？”男人拔下了腦門上的那枝箭，傷口馬上就遇合，半點異狀也沒有，”我就明白告訴你吧，靶眼，我，可是個Incubus，你們這些人類的武器對我半點傷害也沒有，你就乖乖被我操吧！”

“想的美！”Kevin不可置信的看著這神經病一樣的男人，媽的，自己招誰惹誰了？遇到這個怪物，這可讓他憤恨不平，連著往那光頭身上又是兩箭，但不是被躲過就是毫髮無傷，只能讓男人步步逼近，被靶眼一把握住了手腕，瞬間轉移到了一個裝飾惡俗的房間中。

“好吧，我相信你了，但我還想玩玩別的遊戲，你不陪我玩嗎？”眼看自己無法用武力恫赫這個光頭，只好以退為進，換著法子找出這男人的弱點。

“你最好不要再搞什麼花樣，要不然靶眼我肯定讓你再也下不了床。”手指勾著少年的下巴，量這小子也不可能對他怎麼樣。

“既然你主導我的夢，那這次輪到我了，這個遊戲就是不管我說什麼我做什麼，你都得乖乖照辦，好嗎？”Kevin又開始裝作乖巧順從，這一向都是他的拿手把戲。

“來吧，我的小美人。”靶眼倒是答應的爽快。

 

這房裡的道具還真是應有盡有，Kevin讓靶眼脫了外套後就把人推倒在床上，拿了大床四角安裝的手銬腳鐐綁住了男人，接著他拿著小刀直接把薄薄的背心給劃個稀巴爛，Kevin不客氣的在男人胸口上狠狠的掐了一把，手感倒是挺不錯的，想想之前在夢裡那男人對他的乳頭又啃又咬，Kevin更加用了的擰了一下男人的乳頭。

 

“這小刀大概也傷不了你吧？”Kevin用刀尖抵著男人的襠部。

“你說呢？寶貝，你大可試試。”靶眼一臉不以為然的看著Kevin。

 

Kevin也就只是笑笑沒說什麼，接著手腕一用力，直接把男人那件品味惡劣的皮褲給割開了個大洞，接著Kevin用手撕了這件褲子和可笑的子彈內褲，俯下身含住男人半勃的器官，男人冠狀的頭部略大，Kevin含了一陣子就覺得下頷發酸，他決定沿著整個莖身舔拭，雙手玩弄著下方的囊袋，還時不時的用力一掐，光頭男果然發出了痛苦的呻吟，這可讓Kevin樂了，一個更惡劣的想法浮現，Kevin再度含住男人幾乎勃起的性器，露出了原本包覆在嘴唇裡的牙齒，準備用力一咬，讓他恨透了的賤根一刀兩段，但接著他就感到頭皮被用力一扯，靶眼拉著他的頭髮一臉流氓的看著他。

 

“噢喔，做壞事被抓到了，你以為咬下去真的會讓我從此絕子絕孫？”靶眼更加用力的拉扯，讓Kevin覺得頭髮都快被扯下來了。

“你犯規，說好了你不能動。”Kevin抬著眼瞪著那個死光頭佬，”而且，你怎麼確定我會一口咬下去？”

“好吧，再給你一次機會，好好幹，要不然靶眼我要把你操死在床上。”靶眼又乖乖的躺回去讓Kevin把他困住。

 

這次他倒是老實的吞吐那個他恨透了的陽具，聽著靶眼喊出的淫言穢語，讓Kevin知道男人漸漸進入狀況了，他開始盤算著另一個詭計，原本揉捏囊袋的手緩緩往下游移，賣力給男人口交的同時，也讓男人降低警戒心，Kevin的手指先是戳戳男人腫脹的會陰，試探男人的反應，見那蠢貨一臉滿足的樣子，Kevin又把手指悄悄一到男人的穴口，冷不防的就插進一個指節，靶眼在自己後穴被侵入的那個瞬間坐了起來，先是錯愕的看了看Kevin，接著他勃然大怒捏著少年的脖子一把把他按進了床墊裡。

 

“你他媽的整我，天天讓你再夢裡爽你他媽的還不滿足嗎？靶眼我現在要讓你知道什麼才是真正的爽！”靶眼直接撕了男孩的衣衫，把Kevin整個人結結實實的壓在床上。

 

再度被壓制讓Kevin更加感到屈辱，在夢裡打不過就算了，在現實中也被壓，真他媽的狗屎，那變態現在又開始揉他的屁股，還時不時的在臀縫處嗅了嗅，真他媽噁心透頂，Kevin不用看，光是用想的就可以知道那死光頭得意洋洋的表情，絕對是欠揍到一個極致，Fuck，他絕對要找出這變態的弱點，然後天天往死裡整，這次他的手腳都被綁住，就算不像夢中那樣無法施力，但掙扎的幅度有限，就算用了學過的方法也掙脫不了，反倒是那男人還輕挑的往他屁股上拍了兩下。

 

“你要是乖一點，爸爸絕對會讓你爽到昇天，但你是個壞孩子，那就別怪爸爸不客氣了。”靶眼看著趴在床上手腳被縛的Kevin，掐著白皙臀瓣的手褻玩的動作更是沒停過，大姆指還惡意的在穴口戳了戳。

 

靶眼並沒有為少年做潤滑，直接握著自己的陽具直接了當的插進了少年的後穴中，但現實不同於夢境，少年沒有準備好的後穴是乾燥生澀的，硬生生被侵犯的疼痛使的Kevin忍不住痛呼大吼，從後方傳來火辣辣的痛，椎心刺骨的撕裂感讓Kevin覺得自己的腸子幾乎要被捅穿了，但靶眼並沒有給他喘息的機會，就著撕裂肛口滲出的血液當潤滑，開始在少年的腸道內蠻橫肆虐，靶眼熟悉少年的身體，在夢中侵犯Kevin時就摸透了少年的敏感點，精準無誤的撞擊前列腺，讓原本幾乎痛到昏過去的Kevin又被快感強行喚醒，光頭變態太了解他的身體，這讓Kevin氣的想扯斷那傢伙的禍根。

 

但從夢中就逐漸熟悉男人的步調，Kevin可以感覺到陣陣的酥麻感像細密的電流一樣逐漸從後穴中蔓延到脊髓，再漸漸攀升傳到大腦中，比起夢境裡虛幻的感覺，真實被侵犯更加能感受到男人火燙的陽具是如何在穴內抽插，每一次猛烈的頂撞前列腺都讓Kevin的身體不能自抑的發抖，身體不受控制的迎合男人的步調，將臀部往後送好吃下更多陰莖，Kevin覺得自己真的是瘋了，居然能夠從這樣幾乎像是強姦一般的性愛中得到快感，緊咬著嘴角也不能抑制呻吟繼續流瀉而出，只能隨著男人兇猛的抽送而逐漸沉淪……

 

被男人大開大合的入侵，Kevin覺得自己的後穴逐漸麻木快要沒知覺了，直到感覺床墊一片濕溽才發現自己又被操射了，但那光頭好似不用休息一般快速的抽插，每一次抽出都帶出一圈媚肉，再隨著男人陽具的侵入而沒入，Kevin覺得自己長時間被如此對待，後穴肯定紅腫不堪，但他已經連掙扎的力氣也沒有了，只能由著男人繼續換著角度進行粗暴的侵犯，，終於等到男人有射精的跡象，Kevin是努力的收縮自己的腸道，希望男人快點射出來，但接著臀部又挨了一巴掌。

 

“小騷貨，急著吃爸爸的精液急瘋了？乖，爸爸全部射給你。”靶眼抽出了自己的陰莖，離開Kevin溫暖的腸道。

 

讓Kevin恨透了的禍根突然放大出現在自己面前，上面晶亮亮的殘留著不明的液體，讓他怒氣難消的瞪著靶眼看，男人一手扯著少年的頭髮，強迫他把臉湊近自己的硬挺，另一手則在他面前撸動自己的陰莖，很快的，男人原本就開始滲出前液的馬眼開始吐出更多的液體，接著靶眼加快手中的速度，姆指按壓了幾下龜頭後，濁白的精液全數射在Kevin漂亮的臉蛋上，其中不少還灑在少年緊抿的嘴唇邊，靶眼滿意的看著自己的傑作，拍了拍Kevin慍怒的臉，解開了他的束縛後，大喇喇的坐在旁邊的沙發上點著菸欣賞美景。

 

Kevin緩過神來了之後，先是讓自己坐起身來，就算後穴的陣陣疼痛讓他幾乎無法站起來，但他還是裝作沒事一樣拿了男人的外套隨意的披在自己身上，毫不客氣的搶了男人的菸吸上一口，一腳踩在男人的膝蓋上，一副屌兒啷噹的模樣看著男人玩味的表情，接著，Kevin開始在男人面前撫摸自己半硬的陰莖，隨著手中的動作，他還故意表現的一臉享受的模樣，嘴裡也發出令人羞恥的呻吟，當他達到高潮的那一刻，Kevin將自己的陰莖對準男人的胸口，稀薄的液體全數濺到男人身上，末了還把自己的陰莖往男人的身上蹭了蹭，這才稍稍滿足了Kevin的報復心。

 

“我想…你應該不會指是想和我打一炮吧？”這男人死定了，管他是什麼東西，Kevin絕對要找到這傢伙的弱點，總有一天他一定要讓這男人也嚐嚐被雞姦的滋味，他可以以退為進，他可以等。

“你說呢？寶貝，有沒有愛上爸爸的大屌啊？”靶眼還自鳴得意，以為Kevin已經被他的性愛技巧收服了，會乖乖坐他的床伴。

 

去你媽的神經病，Kevin在心裡暗暗的罵著，未來的日子還很長呢，被他盯上的東西都沒有好下場的，今天隨機殺人的計畫被破壞了，Kevin決定等等找回自己的弓箭後，絕對要再對那個殺不死的光頭變態放讓兩箭，反正那男人不都稱呼自己為靶眼了嗎？不給他個正中紅心還真對不起這個稱號不是嗎？

 

“FUCK YOU！”Kevin給了靶眼一個魅惑的笑，是的，下次就真的是換他上了這個光頭死變態，哼，Fuck you……

 

\- END


End file.
